Unas Days
by Aisteach
Summary: Una is a 15 year old witch she was born in Ireland, she tells you how she found out she is a witch and what strange events take place in her 5th year at hogwarts. She finally finds out who her mother was and the secrets she was keeping from her.(Please give constructive criticism).
1. Chapter 1

May 15th thats when everything changed, not once before that day did I think I was anytyhing but normal 10 year old , I never even considered that I was diffrent or special. At least not with him leaning over my shoulder. Every time I closed my eyes I saw him and that was enough to banish any concept of extraodinary abilites.

I grew up in a gealtach in Ireland with my father. I kept to myself mostly, had little to no friends for nearly all my life before then. Now when I think about my old life I don't feel angry or hurt, just sad that I never stood up of myself. May 15th 2008 wasn't just any day it was my birthday, more importantly it was my 11th birthday.

When I was five my mother disapeared ,to this day I have no idea what happend to her. I woke up in the middle of the night to banging, yelling and other strange nosies that I know now was the sounds of spells being cast. I got out of bed as quickly as could. I didn't grab any thing on my way. I followed the sounds out into my back garden and down the small stone path to the shed. When I reached the door I stopped dead in my tracks, panting. The windows were so foggy I couldn't see through them, but I could hear muffled screams, but I wasn't sure whose they were. I remember slowly turning the doorhandle and going inside . . . . . . . . . but nothing after that .

After that night I everything changed, I never saw my mother again and my father drank his memories away. I had to grow up fast every morning I would get myself up, dressed I made my own lunch got myself to school and home again. Most days when I was lucky I would find my dad incoherently drunk in the sitting room. But other days I wasn't so lucky and the day before my 11th brithday was one of those days.

I had walked home from school like most days, when I got in the door I couldn't find my father I presumed he had gone to the pub. He usually bulnderd in about eleven or twelve and chrashed on the couch so I didn't worry. I did my homework in my room then went down into the kitchen to watch tv and find something to eat. Time must have slipped by me because next thing I know it was ten o'clock at night. I heard fumbling at the door and my dad cursed under his breath because he dropped his keys. I scrambled out from the kitchen and tried to make it up the stair but next thing I know the door is chrashing open and my dads rough grip is pulling me back and sending me tumbling.

I was sitting alone in my bedroom clutching bloody tissues to my face when I heard screach from my window. I looked up tears were clouding my vision but as I blinked them away I saw to my astonishment a brown owl, perched proudly on my window ledge. It was balancing on one leg, the other way stretched out towards me and tied neatly on the end of his leg was a letter. Written in green ink it said.

Una Blake

4 St . Johns Road

Connemara

Co. Galway

Ireland

I looked up at the clock 12:01. "Happy Birthay" I muttered to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**5 YEARS LATER...**

When I wake up the sun is shining through the window on top of me, I am content to just lie there for a few minutes ,untill I realise that my eyes are glued shut with sleep. I quickly rub them and yawn. I sit up and look around the empty dorm room. "Shit, shit ,shit", I exclaim as I tumble out of bed. Grabbing my new uniform and hurriedly putting it on. I grab a hair bobble and my school bag. I tie my hair back as I rush down the stairs into to the common room, a couple of 6th years laugh at the sight of me. I shoot them a dirty look as I scramble out the portrait hole.

When I get to the Great Hall, Headmistress McGonagall is almost finished handing out the timetables for 5th year Griffendors. I keep my head down as I silently join the end of the line. When it's my turn to get my timetable, she glares at me and says "Late again I see , Miss Blake and on the first day too, must be a new record".

"Sorry, ma'm".

"Charms first" she says as she taps her wand on empty timetable.

"Thanks" I mumble as I take my new timetable from her. I hurry out of the Hall, there's no time for food, I'm probably already late as it is.

Thankfully Professor Flitwick isn't there yet, I walk to the empty seat beside my friend Chrissy.

"You could have woken me up this morning" I hiss at her.

"But you looked so peaceful" she laughs, mocking me.

Most days she wakes me up so I actually have time for breakfast but she never does it on the first day of a new term, especially not on the first day of the year. A short young woman enters the classroom and immediately everyone turn silent and starts eying her up.

"I-I am Professor Coleman, your new charms teacher" she sounds nervous, feel bad even though I can do nothing about it. It's obvious by the look of her that, this is her first time teaching.

"What happened to Professor Flitwick?" a girl called Amanda asks.

"He had a minor heart attack over the summer, and felt the need to retire".

An awkwark silence followed, no one was really sure what to make of this news.

"Well t-then, I thought we would start off by revising what you you did last year" she lumberd over to her desk where she had planted a stack off books and papers. She is a rather chunky woman and it soon became apparent that she wasn't graceful because she trips over her own feet and sends everything on the desk flying. She turns bright red as ,the whole class bursts into laughter while she crawls on all fours trying to pick up her papers. Fortunatly a girl in the front row gets up and helps her. Which adds another 5 points to Griffendor.

Chrissy is in stitches beside me, elbow her in the ribs trying to make her shut up, she doesn't seem to notice. Chrissy is a great friend but sometimes she is completely inconsiderate to other peoples feelings.

She's still giggling when we leave the classroom. "That teacher is a joke".

"She was just nervous" I say, she gets the message. She knows that, she can be a bitch sometimes thats why we get along I'm the only one who isn't afraid to tell her to shut up.

The rest of the day goes by quickly, before I know it's the last class of the day, Potions. As I'm hurrying down the stairs to the Dungeons a Slytherin boy knocks me over sending me sprawling.

"Get out of my way Griffendor!" he laughs as he runs out of my veiw.

"Self centered Slytherins" I curse at him.

"Well that's not a very nice thing to say" an amused vocie says behind me.

I turn around to glare at whoever said that. Great another Slytherin I think to my self. He bends down to help me. I'm completely shocked. We both stand up. I get my first good look at him, his tall with blavk curly hair falling into his green eyes and his left arm is in a sling.

"Thanks" I mumble.

"You're welcome, Una Blake" he says handing me my Potions book.

And just like that his gone.


End file.
